1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical enclosures and more specifically it relates to an electrical enclosure system for effectively containing a pump control and alarm system within a single protective structure and providing convenient access to the electrical components within.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical enclosures have been in use for years for various applications (e.g. telecommunications, alarm circuits). FIG. 1a illustrates an exemplary electrical enclosure for an alarm circuit and pump control circuit that has an enclosure with conduit connected to the enclosure. FIG. 1b illustrates another exemplary electrical enclosure that is an improvement upon the structure shown in FIG. 1a. FIG. 1b illustrates the usage of (1) a tubular base A, (2) a mounting bracket B attached within the tubular base for supporting wiring and electrical components, and (3) a cap C removably attached to an upper end of the tubular base.
One problem with conventional electrical enclosures as shown in FIG. 1a is that they do not adequately protect the cables. A further problem with conventional electrical enclosures as shown in FIG. 1a is that they require attachment of the enclosure to a post or other support structure. A further problem with conventional electrical enclosures as shown in FIG. 1a is that they are time consuming and costly to install.
One problem with conventional electrical enclosures as shown in FIG. 1b is that they have multiple components required to be installed (tubular base, mounting bracket and cap). A further problem with conventional electrical enclosures as shown in FIG. 1b is that they are time consuming and costly to install.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively containing a pump control and alarm system within a single protective structure and providing convenient access to the electrical components within. Conventional electrical enclosures for pump control and alarm systems are relatively complex in structure requiring a significant amount of time and labor to install and repair.
In these respects, the electrical enclosure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively containing a pump control and alarm system within a single protective structure and providing convenient access to the electrical components within.